Sleepless nights
by soradomoedroxy
Summary: CONTAINS TWINCEST sumerry: Roxas cant get any sleep because of the fact that his sexy/cute twin brother is in the same bed with him ;P


After hours of being but not being able to shut my eyelids for more than 10 seconds, drowsily thinking of the same thing, I still can't get a minute of damn sleep! It doesn't help that what is on my mind is how fucking cute my own twin brother is, and here he is, sleeping so sweet, and innocently. right next to me!

How can a person get any sleep when they're like this! This could be counted as a sick obsession with your smexy little brother, but I can't seem to help it! Slowly I crept out of the bed me and Sora shared, but standing at the edge of the bed to take one more look at him, i sighed sweetly "precious" i whispered, and made a getaway toward the other side of the room where my cell phone laid on my small desk where my laptop was.

Snatching the slim black phone with a sea salt ice cream charm on it, I went into mine and Sora's bathroom that was part of our large room. I surfed through my contacts, the first was obviously Sora. After I found the desired number, I quickly pressed buttons to get a hold of the girl. And a few rings the phone was finally answered.

"Roxas?" Asked a drowsy voice, I had forgotten that she was probably asleep considering it was 2:17 (an hour till 3:17, the story will hopefully end before then )

"Yeah, sorry about the time Namine-chan," the first thing I did was apologize, and then it was time to take care of the business. If anyone could help me with my strange problem without COMPLETELY spazzing -..well...without dying of shock, it was Namine.

"Are you okay? Did something happen between you and Sora?" She asked before I could tell her anything else.

"n-no, not really..." I whispered cautsiously. "I " I continued, but quickly realized what I was about to say.

"You, what?"

"I think Im in love with Sora " I confessed over the phone hoping Sora wasn't awake listening.

"That's great!" Namine exclaimed on the other line.

"No it isn't!" I snapped back in a sharp whisper, forgetting that most of Japan was asleep. Dropping my voice back down to a low whisper I continued "We're Twins, and I can't look at him without wanting to kiss him, I can't get any sleep knowing his sexy-ness is right there next to me, and what is the probability he likes me back?" I ranted keeping my voice low.

"Oh well he might like you too. I mean you guys seem to have a lot of things you both like." Namine said eagerly trying her best to enlighten the conversation.

"what you just said would mean he likes himself..,and thats almost creepier than the fact of twins being together.." I said pointing out the flaw in what she said. "I doubt he likes me more than just his brother" I sighed.

"but I DO like you, Roxas" Said a voice identical to mine. I turned to see Sora in the doorway, rubbing one eye like a small child.  
I felt a flash of heat spread across my gaping face, followed by wide eyes as I covered my mouth. DAMN IT!  
I was speechless! All that was going through my head though was how sexy/cute Sora looked leaning on the door frame with short dark blue shorts that almost looked like underwear, he wore contacts but since he just woke up he had his rather large black rimmed glasses on, and a white button up shirt, that was unbottoned so it exposed his pale, and slim stomach

he was looking at me with those identical blue eyes, but the difference was they were filled with love and worry though...and a hint of lust

"Roxas, I'm sorry I scared you..." my twin brother mumbled softly yawning. Damn! He was so freakin' cute!  
I put the phone down on the bathroom counter, that had a curious and worried Namine on it finally gaining back self control. "It's okay, Sora. I mean it's my fault for waking you up since I was on the phone..." Sora shoved his hair back with one hand messing up his chocolate brown spikes yawning at the ground "who are you talking to?" he said curiously "Namine..." I said plainly, trying to make it seem like it wasnt a big deal "...At the middle of the night?" he said crossing his arms and tilting in head as if thinking of what we were talking about "and you were talking about me..."

he looked up and flashed a sweet and fragile smile at me, as if he didnt mind it at all making my heart hitch a beat or two.

"Do you love me?" He asked leaning his torso against the door frame. a soft and adorable blush painted across his face.

Standing up from where I was sitting (which by the way was the edge of the bathtub), I went to cup my brother's face. I couldn't control myself any more! Sora looks so seductive right now!  
he looked up at me lovingly, with large, passionate eyes.  
I planted a steamy kiss on his lips, both of us enjoying the kiss all too much. "Well, I hope that could answer your question." I stated, both of us breathing heavily.

"Hmm...I don't know. How about you try telling me again?" Sora offered, in a teasing tone, latching his arms around my neck, running his fingers melodiously on my bare shoulders. Without having to think twice I went in for another kiss.

Namine's POV

"Roxas?... hey, Roxas!...Roxas!" I had been shouting the older twins name for a while, and when I finally stopped I could hear the faint sound of two people moaning-..."Roxas?" I didn't understand what was going on over there at first, but then i finally realized! After a few more tries of calling his name he finally answered.

"Sorry, forgot you were there." Roxas said sheepishly, something obviously happened because he was panting like a dog.

"What happened?"

"oh I just-...ngh,S-Sora please! ah, no. dont touch me there yet, wait till- ooh, we get back into the bed room! Namine's still on the phone!"

"she can listen to it if she wants to, or you could hang up and give me, a little more ATTENTION" Said Sora devilishly in the background.

I gulped, resisting the urge to take up Sora's offer. I laughed nervously "ahaha, n-no I'll just l-leave you two alone, o-okay! dont worry about me ehehe I'll be fine!" I quickly snapped the phone shut

"have fun you two" I giggled, a small drop of blood falling out my nose from the thought of what they were probably doing right now...

"wheres my sketch book?" 


End file.
